In drip irrigation, it is common practice to use rather rigid plastic tubing for the main header and the submain header of the water distribution system. Connectors are used to couple the submain headers to the main header. Each of the connectors typically includes a barb which is forced through an opening in the wall of the main header. The barb is larger than the opening so that it cannot be withdrawn.
One disadvantage of this prior art connector is that it cannot be successfully used with tubing having a flexible wall. Specifically, the prior art connector causes leakage, and it wobbles on the main header. Thus, neither the fluid connection nor the mechanical connection is satisfactory.
Although other means can be used to interconnect flexible wall tubing, such means is characteristically too expensive to be commercially feasible. As a result, flexible wall tubing has not received acceptance for use as main headers or submain headers. This is unfortunate because flexible wall tubing is less expensive than the relatively rigid wall tubing. In addition, flexible wall tubing is more durable in that it can be run over by vehicles without being damaged.